Beautiful Disaster
by Kimihearts
Summary: AU. Usui Shusei, student council president and student role model. Renjo Hotsuma, the school's notorious delinquent. What happens when their paths cross each other's? Hotsuma/Shusei
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

 **I actually wrote this story awhile back ago but never get around to continue and publish it. Looks like inspiration has kicked in once again and I am back to continuing and finishing my stories. As usual, I would like to sincerely thank all of my faithful readers for their endless support. Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

 **Summary: Usui Shusei, student council president and student role model. Renjo Hotsuma, the school's notorious delinquent. What happens when their paths cross each other's?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Uraboku. Just a vivid imagination about Hotsuma and Shusei.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Elegant, distinctive footsteps could be heard across the hall, as a regal looking brunet took elegant strides across the classrooms.

"Good morning, Usui-kun." Usui Shusei turned and smiled back at the source of the greeting. A timid looking petite girl was smiling shyly at him, and she swooned when she was on the receiving end of Shusei's gorgeous smile.

"Good morning," he replied smoothly as he made his usual morning rounds

around the school campus, ensuring that everything was in order.

Although Shusei was only a second year, he had been promoted to be the student council president due to his unrivalled charisma and chivalrous personality. Everyone was also impressed and awed by his leadership qualities and even the teachers have a certain degree of respect towards him.

In everyone's eyes, Shusei was perfect. He was good looking – all the girls are charmed by his looks and there were rumors that even some of the guys are attracted to the brunet; He excelled in his studies as he was always one of the top in his year; and he was helpful towards other students.

Besides that, Shusei's school record was clean without a single blemish. Everyone loved Usui Shusei and everyone wanted his attention.

Shusei greeted a few teachers who were passing by and bowed respectfully. As the morning bell rand for assembly, he stood at the entrance door of the assembly and glanced around. Students were lined up according to their classes and years. The principal came and gave his usual speech, before a few more announcements were made regarding club activities and finally, morning assembly was dismissed and the students lined up and exited the hall.

It was the usual start of the term, and everything was going smoothly, except… there was one student that was absent from assembly – a certain troublesome blond freshman.

.

A blond teen lay sprawled across his bed and he rubbed his eyes when the morning sunrays hit his eyes. He groaned and turned to glance at his bedside alarm clock. He cursed a string of colorful words when he saw the time. He was going to be late for the first day of his new school term.

Without a care for the world, the blond got off his bed and slowly trudged towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out and slowly got dressed in his school uniform. He yawned loudly when he was halfway knotting his tie. Picking up his school bag from the floor, he gave his messy one-room apartment one last glance before heading out.

Renjo Hotsuma couldn't care less about being late to school. He knew that he was going to be in trouble anyway, so why bother to rush?

When the school campus came to sight, he was already an hour late and morning assembly was long over. Pacing to his classroom with heavy footsteps, he stopped in front of class I-VII and slammed open the door without a single greeting, walking towards his usual seat at the back of the classroom.

His classmates were silent when the intimidating looking blond walked towards his seat. A few girls were mumbling and whispering to each other.

"And may I ask why were you so late, Renjo-kun?" his homeroom teacher said sternly.

"I overslept," Hotsuma replied in a deadpan manner.

"And you didn't think of setting an alarm or getting someone in your family to wake you up?" his teacher glanced in annoyance.

Hotsuma leaned back onto his seat. "Sensei, my alarm got spoiled," he replied nonchalantly and a few of his classmates giggled at his lame excuse. Hotsuma threw them a fierce glare, which clearly interpreted as _laugh-once-more-and-I-will-throttle-you._

His teacher frowned at him slightly, before sighing in defeat and continuing with his teaching.

.

Hotsuma mostly lazed or slept throughout the day's lessons. He didn't pay the slightest attention to any of the classes. When the lunch bell rang, Hotsuma stood up and went to his usual favorite spot – the rooftop where he would enjoy a proper nap.

When he had climbed up to the rooftop and kicked open the door, a few second year juniors were already settling themselves at his favorite corner and he scowled in annoyance.

He went forward to them and they turned. One of the boys smirked upon seeing Hotsuma's purple tie, which indicated that he was a first year.

"What do you want, freshman?" he asked rather rudely. Hotsuma narrowed his eyes dangerously. He was really in a bad mood. "Move. This is my spot," he said in a low growl.

"Huh? What did you say?" the other boys then stood up and surrounded the blond, who stood there firmly, his hands still resting in his pockets. Hotsuma then took out his hands from his pocket, and his hands clenched into fists. He was itching to just punch the lights out of them when they continued to mock him.

"Look at this guy. He has so many piercing on his ears!" The second year juniors laughed mockingly. Hotsuma growled, his temper skyrocketing.

"I said MOVE!" he roared and the juniors continued to laugh.

"And who are you to just ask us to move? Haven't your mother taught you any manners?"

Hotsuma lost it. There was no way he was going to let those boys go when they brought his family into this. His anger seeped out and he ran his fist on the nearest boy's stomach, before glaring menacingly at the remaining juniors, who cowered in fear when they saw Hotsuma's wrath. They gave him one last glare before walking off.

Hotsuma sneered and gave the boy who was knocked out one last kick before deciding to go find another place to nap. He chanced upon a nice looking spot – underneath a cherry blossom tree in the courtyard. Hotsuma leaned against the thick tree trunk, resting his hands on the back of his head and going into a light doze.

He had no friends nor did he join any peer group. He couldn't be bothered to make any friends and he always got into fights whenever he lost his short temper.

.

Usui Shusei eyes widened when he saw a few boys from his year looking slightly disheveled. His eyes frowned at their untidy school uniform and he went forward. "You three, straighten up your ties and uniform," he barked out, causing the other three to turn.

"Y-Yes, Usui-san," they mumbled and they straightened out their ties. _What were they doing?_ Shusei sighed before making his round towards the rooftop. His eyes widened once again in shock when he saw an unconscious student lying at the corner. He ran forward and kneeled down.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked as he gently shook the boy's shoulder. The boy seemed to have heard him and he grunted in response. Shusei quickly steadied the boy, placing the boy's arm around his own neck and led him to the infirmary.

.

"Isuzu-sensei, how is he?" asked Shusei after the school's physician have examined the unconscious boy, who was now resting on a single bed.

"He had a few broken ribs near his stomach. It's nothing too serious and he should be fine after a few days rest," the doctor said, pushing his glasses higher.

"Was he hit by someone?" asked Shusei, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not certain. It could be possible, but that means that that person has a lot of strength," the doctor said once again in a low voice.

"Ok. Thanks, sensei. I'll be sure to inform the principal about this," said Shusei as he headed out of the infirmary. _Who could possibly have done this?_

He then remembered the three second-years who were running from of the rooftop stairway. Maybe they know something about it, he thought.

He remembered that those boys were in class II-V, the same class as Toko and he went towards that classroom.

A few minutes later, he stopped in front of the classroom and glanced inside. The girls swooned when they saw him and a beautiful silky haired girl beamed at the brunet. "Shusei!" she smiled at him, and Shusei could only smile back. Murasame Toko was his girlfriend and they have been dating for six months.

"Toko, hello," he greeted his girlfriend with a gorgeous smile. Toko blushed and a few other girls gazed longingly, envious at Toko as she gave a small peck onto his cheek.

"It's rare for you to come visit. What's up?" she asked as she held onto his hand.

"I needed to talk to some of your classmates," he said smoothly. He was fond of Toko and he had dated a few girls in the past, but he had always closed off his heart. Toko was the one who confessed to him and he accepted her feelings, and they have dated since. However, Shusei never looked at her as more than a friend and he was feeling kind of guilty. They held hands, they hugged and they kissed but Shusei never opened himself up. He had always distanced himself from others.

Shusei glanced around the classroom and saw those three boys. He went inside and walked towards their seats. The three boys turned, and paled when they saw the student council president.

"I need to ask you guys something," said Shusei, his voice no room for argument. The three boys gulped, and nodded.

* * *

 **Appreciate if you could please review and let me know what you guys think. :)**

 **xoxo Kimihearts**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers, thank you so much for reading Beautiful Disaster. A huge shoutout to LBx and Flame for reviewing the previous chapter.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Uraboku.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Shusei blinked in disbelief. The boy in the infirmary was indeed beaten up and the other boys confirmed it. _Renjo Hotsuma._

Shusei had heard some rumors regarding that freshman. There were rumors that Renjo Hotsuma was involved in gang fights; there were also rumors that he sexually harassed a girl; and there were even rumours that he was in the yakuza. Shusei snorted at the last rumor. He was sitting in the student council room and he extracted the said person's student profile.

 _Renjo Hotsuma. Class I-VII._

 _Family members: father, mother and a younger brother._

Shusei frowned as he stared at the blemishes on the delinquent's record. Ever since he was enrolled in this school, the blond had been sent to thirty-five detentions, and he was late for school on every other day. Shusei sighed and closed the file, before making his way to the principal's office.

.

"What do you mean just give him a detention?" Shusei exclaimed in surprise, as he stared at the principal in disbelief. Principal Takashiro just stared back at Shusei in an even expression.

"Look Usui-kun, I know that Hotsuma is a difficult child but expelling him would make no difference," he sighed as he removed his glasses to clean them.

Shusei frowned at the principal's familiar calling of the boy. "Principal, do you personally know Renjo?" asked Shusei, narrowing his eyes.

Takashiro placed back his glasses, and he rested his chin onto his interlaced fingers, elbows leaning onto his mahogany desk.

"I do, actually. That's why I can't expel him," he simply said.

"But-" Shusei wanted to protest but the Principal held up a hand, stopping Shusei's interruption.

"Just give him detention, Usui-kun. If he still protest against it, send him to my office," he said, dismissing the student council president. Shusei sighed inwardly, giving a small bow before leaving the office.

Heading towards the staff room, he sighed before excusing himself. He went straight to Hotsuma's homeroom teacher, giving him a detention slip for the blond. The homeroom teacher only rubbed his temples, his eyes closed tiredly before giving Shusei a nod, telling him that he would send Hotsuma to the student council room after school hours.

.

When the last bell rang at 3.00pm, Shusei went to the student council room immediately. He had a meeting with the other council members later in the afternoon, but he must first settle a certain troublesome delinquent's detention.

Shusei was arranging stacks of papers, clearing up the desks a little before the sliding of the door was heard. He glanced upwards to see an irate blond standing at the doorway.

"Renjo, I was expecting you. Come in," said Shusei, as politely as possible. Hotsuma slammed the door shut and Shusei nearly winced when he knew the door was close to breaking. Hotsuma paced towards the brunet, before slamming down the detention slip onto the desk between himself and the council president, causing a few items to wobble on the table.

"Just tell me what I'm supposed to do," Hotsuma unleashed a full glare at the brunet and Shusei was surprisingly, not intimidated by the troublemaker. Heck, Shusei had dealt with many troublesome people before and this blond in front of him was no different.

"Firstly, straightened up your tie and uniform, Renjo!" he said, voice filled with authority, his brows furrowed deeply. Hotsuma's eyes glinted in surprise, before it disappeared as quickly as it came – now replaced with usual glare.

"Just because you are the damn fucking student council president doesn't give you the right to order people around," he said dangerously, voice dropping a few octaves lower.

Shusei raised his eyebrows and his eyes narrowed, challenging the delinquent. "The principal asked me to handle your detention, Renjo so I suggest you start showing some respect and admit your mistakes," warned Shusei.

Hotsuma punched a fist onto the desk, denting it a little. "What did you say?!" his voice rose. Shusei sighed and folded his arms.

"You broke that student's ribs when you punched him," said Shusei before pausing. "Follow me," said the brunet as he slide open the door once again.

"Didn't I just tell you not to fucking order me around, you bastard?" Hotsuma's voice was laced with anger and irritation. Shusei's eyes twitched at the blonds' foul mouth but he quickly pushed his annoyance aside.

"Renjo, My name is Usui Shusei in case you don't know."

"Who the heck gives a damn on what your name is!" Although Hotsuma was cursing, nonetheless he followed the brunet who stopped at the room directly next to the student council room.

"I want you to sit inside this empty classroom and reflect on what you have done," said Shusei as he gently turned the knob to the door.

Hotsuma growled lightly. He really wanted to just slap this person in front of him but doing so would land him into even more trouble. Begrudgingly, he took angry footsteps inside and sat down, propping his legs onto the tables.

Shusei inwardly sigh. Although the blond was still being difficult at least he had managed to persuade the blond to face detention. He threw Hotsuma warning glance. "I'll come back in about an hour's time. Make sure I don't catch you falling asleep or I'll totally going to make your remaining life miserable."

This earned him another full glare from the blond, who looked ready to burst out in anger. "Are you threatening me, you bastard?!"

Shusei rolled his eyes as he leaned against the doorway. "Yes I am, cause you are making everything difficult," he said calmly, closing the door before he could face the wrath of Renjo Hotsuma. _That should cool his head for a while._

.

The meeting went on longer than he thought, as it extended to close to an hour and a half. After he had finally dismissed the council members, he stood up from his seat and headed to the classroom next door. He gave a gentle knock and slowly opened the door, assuming that the freshman had left.

To his pleasant surprise, Renjo Hotsuma was still in the same position, although his eyes were glancing at the window outside. Shusei knocked the door louder, snapping the blond out of his trance. Hotsuma glared lightly when he saw the brunet.

"Have you cooled your head down?" asked Shusei. Hotsuma tsked and grabbed his bag, easing himself up and walking towards the door. "Tch. How troublesome," said Hotsuma, his tone annoyed but no longer laced with anger.

He passed by the brunet wordlessly then, and all Shusei could do was just glance at the blond who had actually sit through the whole of detention without a single defiance.

.

When Hotsuma had been called by his homeroom teacher who passed him a detention slip, Hotsuma had been furious. The blond was fuming when he entered into the student council room, and seeing the popular brunet pissed him off even more. Even though Hotsuma was antisocial and had distanced himself away, he had actually even heard about Usui Shusei.

Every single freaking day, he would pass by students who would talk non-stop about the amazing student council president – so much so that even Hotsuma had remembered that name.

When he first caught sight of the brunet, he instantly felt hate building up within him. Usui Shusei was perfect – he was everything that Hotsuma longed to be. The brunet got along well with everyone, he was well respected and he was always surrounded by friends. He exuded an aura that commands respect and attention, that even Hotsuma found himself slightly awed by the mere presence of the brunet.

The first time he had seen the brunet was the first day of school, when Usui Shusei made a quick speech as student council president. Normally, Hotsuma couldn't care less about anything but when he first heard Shusei's pure, rich tone from the microphone, he instantly felt his eyes wander to the person standing on the podium.

.

When the brunet had commanded him to sit in the classroom, Hotsuma had wanted to retort but something held him back. He then realized that this was actually the first time that someone had scolded and spoken back at him.

Yes, Usui Shusei was the first person to have scolded him like a concerned parent normally would. And strangely, Hotsuma found himself unable to retort back.

* * *

 **Please please please review. :) Many thanks.**

 **xoxo Kimihearts**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

" _What do you mean you lost your job?!" a woman's voice screeched. "How can we possibly live properly now?!" she nearly screamed in frustration. Hotsuma winced as he eavesdropped on the conversation between his parents. His younger brother was thankfully, fast asleep in their shared bedroom. Hotsuma had woken up from the sounds of shouting and he was now standing behind the wall from the living room._

" _Calm down. I will find some way to get a job," he heard his father said in a resigned tone._

" _I can't keep living like this. Haven't I told you to stop wasting your money on gambling?!" she shouted._

" _Shut up woman! If you have a problem with me then you are very much welcomed to leave this house!" his father shouted._

 _A tensed silence filled the air. Hotsuma felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. His mother finally broke the silence with a hollow whisper. "If that's what you want then I'll leave first thing tomorrow," she whispered out._

.

Hotsuma gasped when he was awaken by the dream. The same dream that had haunted him for many years – _his past, his family._ He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was close to 6.00am. He was really wide-awake and knew that he couldn't go back to sleep. Hence, he unwillingly got out of bed, deciding to head out early today. He needed to breathe in some fresh air, as the nightmare was still replying in his mind.

Stopping by a convenience store, he bought an energy drink and sandwich. He was paying for his breakfast when a voice called out to him.

"Renjo?"

Hotsuma turned in surprise, wondering who was calling out to him. Upon seeing the owner of the voice, he glared lightly at the person.

Usui Shusei smiled gently, a little surprised to see the blond. Normally, he would have expected the blond to be late for school, since his record was always filled with marks of absence or tardiness.

"Good morning. I'm surprised to see you up so early," said Shusei rather pleasantly, which irked Hotsuma.

Hotsuma quickly paid for his stuff before stepping out the shop, wanting to get away from the brunet. Shusei was just tailing behind him and soon, Hotsuma felt himself losing his short temper and he spun round and glared at the other.

"Why are you following me?" snapped Hotsuma.

He felt rather strange. The brunet's presence didn't anger him; just mildly annoyed him. He was unused to other people butting into his personal space. If it was any other person, Hotsuma would be punching the lights out of that person but somehow, Hotsuma found himself unable to do so to the brunet.

"The Principal had asked me to keep an eye on you," said Shusei smoothly, as he was following Hotsuma a few steps behind.

"That bastard Takashiro did?" Hotsuma growled. Shusei arched a brow at the disrespect Hotsuma was displaying but decided to brush it off. He didn't want to cause a scene in public.

"Renjo, Why do you always look so angry?" asked Shusei.

Hotsuma gave another growl before turning and yanking Shusei's blazer towards him. "This is how I've always looked so mind your own business," Hotsuma warned, before releasing the brunet. Shusei straightened his blazer and glanced curiously at the disappearing figure in front of him.

Although he knew that he really shouldn't butt into other people's life, he somehow couldn't ignore the blond. He couldn't keep his eyes off Renjo Hotsuma. The blond was indeed a mystery to him.

Despite the rumors around the blond, Shusei somehow had a feeling that Renjo Hotsuma was not as cold hearted as people assumed him to be. What made him come to that conclusion was that when Hotsuma had yanked him forward, he had actually managed to stare deep into those intense golden eyes – the golden eyes that held so much pain and sorrow.

.

After the usual morning assembly, Shusei went to the Principal's office to report on Hotsuma's detention. Takashiro was impressed that the hot-blooded teen had sat through an entire detention without complain.

"Hot-Hotsuma actually did that? Without fighting or cursing back?" said Takashiro in slight awe.

Shusei rubbed his temples a little as he sat on the chair opposite the Principal's desk. "He did say a few… unique words," Shusei thought of the best way to describe Hotsuma's vocabulary, "but other than that he just sat through detention."

The Principal nodded in understanding. "Amazing… It's amazing that Hotsuma actually listened to you," he fiddled with glasses before his eyes glint, a sudden idea forming in his mind.

"I have an idea, Usui-kun."

Shusei glanced at the Principal and his eyes narrowed slightly. He did not like the glint in the man's eyes. "What are you trying to pull, Principal?"

.

"Eh? So Shusei, you have to tutor that freshman?" said Toko, her voice filled with sympathy. Shusei gave a tired nod as he sat down opposite his girlfriend, eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"The Principal personally requested me so there is no way that I can just refuse," sighed Shusei in defeat.

"Hmm… how often do you have to tutor him?" asked Toko as she flicked her long hair over her shoulder.

"Every Monday and Thurday, starting from today," said Shusei as he used his fork to fiddle around with his food.

"Wow, Shusei. Looks like you will be very busy! We have even less time to go dating," she pouted. Shusei smiled back apologetically to his girlfriend. To be honest, spending less time with Toko didn't affect him much since his didn't hold true feelings towards her. He felt guilty for leading her on but he was also afraid to make her sad. Hence, he always avoided the topic of his love life. _So much for being the perfect role model, I can't even tell my girlfriend my true feelings._

He excused himself once he had a quick lunch, gave a small peck on Toko's cheek before excusing himself. He then began his usual patrol around the school campus. However, his mind was not fully focused on his duties. His mind drifted to a blond who has caught his attention. Hotsuma was an enigma to him – a puzzle that he wanted to solve no matter what.

He walked up towards the rooftop – a place that he frequented when he needed to do some thinking. A gentle breeze drifted by, blowing his hair gently as he breathed in deeply.

The bell rang a few minutes later – indicating that lunch break was over. Shusei was about to return back into the building when he noticed a figure lying down on the corner. He walked towards the person, wanting to wake whoever it is until he came closer and realized that it was Hotsuma. The blond was fast asleep and Shusei watched his sleeping face closely. _'He looks so innocent when he is sleeping'._

He continued to observe the sleeping face, noticing that a slight frown was forming onto the sleeping face. "M-Mom…" those few words were mumbled out.

.

Hotsuma's eyes flew open, glancing up onto the infinite blue sky. It was a cloudless day. He instantly used his forearm to cover his eyes from the sunlight, beads of sweat forming around his face. _'That dream again… how many times has it been now?'_ he thought.

He sat up, covering his face with his palm before noticing that someone had taken his own blazer to warm up his body against the chilly winds of autumn. He specifically remembered that he had removed his blazer, threw it aside and wanted to take a nap. He glanced around – before noticing a piece of paper lying next to him, a pen resting on top to prevent it from flying away. He took the paper and read the neat and elegant handwriting.

Don't forget our appointment after school hours. Classroom I-VII. Take care of your health and do not be late.

Usui.

Hotsuma blinked once, stare at the piece of paper for a couple more seconds before giving a sigh of exasperation as he stuffed the note and pen into his pocket, patting the dust from his uniform before heading back into the building. The dismissal bell rang.

.

Shusei headed towards Hotsuma's class with a small stack of notebooks and textbooks. He gave himself one more deep breath before sliding open the classroom door.

To his pleasant surprise, Hotsuma was sitting at his usual desk i.e. the last seat at the back on the window side, his legs crossed, hands in his pockets as he stared out the window.

The blond glanced towards the door as Shusei stood there, a little surpised that the blond would actually be waiting for him – for once.

"Took you long enough, Mr Student Council President," he said, a little sarcastically.

Shusei's face softened, before walking towards Hotsuma's seat. He chuckled once. "Sorry for my tardiness, I was a little held up at the Student Council," he apologized, before pulling a chair opposite the blond.

He took out a checklist on what subjects he needed to tutor the blond before continuing, "Should we start with math today?" he enquired, glancing up at the blond.

Hotsuma shrugged. "Whatever you want, it doesn't matter anyway," he said nonchalantly.

Shusei felt relieved. Things were going smoother than he thought. Originally, he thought that he would have to go through hell in order to make the blond to even attend for tutor sessions but looks like he was wrong – for the moment.

.

Hotsuma glanced towards Shusei as the brunet was going through a sample question on algebra. Strangely, he found himself a little drawn to the student council president. Rather than paying attention to the subject at hand, he found himself studying Shusei's face instead.

"Renjo, are you paying attention?" he was brought out of his musings when the brunet glanced at him. Hotsuma blinked once before glancing down at the question. "No. I want to go to sleep," he said bluntly.

Shusei shot him a look of annoyance, before glancing at his watch. It was already close to 6pm. "Well, we have been at this for nearly three hours already… I suppose we could call it a day." Shusei sighed once, before starting to pack up his stuff.

Hotsuma also did the same, "Well then, see ya Mr Student Council President."

Before Shusei could retort back at the sarcasm in the blond's comment, the blond had already left the classroom.

.

' _I really do not want to go back just yet,'_ he thought. He passed by a small park on the way and decided stop by. Hotsuma sat down on one of the swings, as he glanced up on the evening sun, admiring the beautiful scenery of the trees filtering the orange rays of the sun.

"Yuki…" he mumbled out in a barely audible whisper.

* * *

Kimihearts: and thats it for now! Please review! :)

xoxo


End file.
